Animae hominum
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Kapitel 1-6: Dumbledore verbrüdert sich mit Druiden, 1 VdggK Lehrerin wird eingestellt, die Snape hasst, das neue Schuljahr beginnt. Kapitel 7: Montage werden Ron ab sofort verhasst sein...*gg* Kapitel 8: Adrasteia findet sich im Wald der 1000 Tode wiede
1. Amici boni et veti

Animae hominum  
  
Kapitel 1: Amici boni et veti  
  
Albus Dumbledore sah nachdenklich den Schülerscharen hinterher, die sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade machten, um nach einem ereignisreichen Jahr in die Ferien zu gehen. Minerva McGonagall stand neben ihm und als auch der letzte Schüler aus seiner Sicht verschwunden war, wandte sich der Direktor ihr zu:,, Gestern Abend erhielt ich einen Brief von Lupin und Black. 10 der alten Kämpfer sind bereit, uns wieder einmal zu unterstützen." ,, Was ist mit den Riesen? Haben Sie schon etwas von Hagrid gehört?" fragte McGonagall. ,, In der Tat bekam ich erst vor drei Tagen eine Eule von ihm. Er und Madame Maxime führen im Moment Gespräche und Verhandlungen mit ihnen. Ich glaube, sie sind auf dem besten Wege, das Eis zu brechen. Hagrids Worte klangen sehr optimistisch." McGonagall zog ihre linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. Hagrid war meistens optimistisch.,, Aber wo wir gerade vom Eis sprechen: Es gibt da noch eine Person, der wir eine Eule schicken sollten. Ob ich mir wohl mal die Ihre leihen dürfte?" Etwas überrascht erwiderte McGonagall:,, Sie meinen wirklich, dass dies nötig ist?" ,, Ja. Wir müssen eine Nachricht in die eisigen Höhen schicken."  
  
Eine Eule in die eisigen Höhen der Hiems- Wüste zu schicken, war eine schwierige Angelegenheit. Nicht selten gab es dort, wo man auch die Durmstrang - Schule finden konnte, heftige Schneestürme, die eine Eule schon mal völlig von ihrer Route abbringen konnten. Und obwohl McGonagall ihre persönliche Eule zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, traf der Brief erst 25 Tage später beim Adressaten ein.  
  
2 Tage später betrat eben dieser das Büro von Albus Dumbledore, nicht ohne die Eule vorher in der Eulerei abgegeben zu haben.  
  
Gerade besprachen Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape, ob es klug war, dieses Jahr die Quidditch - Spiele stattfinden zu lassen, als es an der Tür klopfte.,, Herein," sagte der Direktor und eine junge Frau mit eisblauem Haar, einem blauen Umhang und einer blauen Robe betrat den Raum. Dumbledore stand auf und umarmte sie.,, Willkommen! Ich habe dich erwartet." Die Besucherin lächelte.,, Ich hielt es für keine gute Idee, die Eule noch einmal alleine durch die Winde zu schicken, da bin ich gleich mitgekommen." McGonagall war in der Zwischenzeit auch aufgestanden und schüttelte der Frau die Hand.,, Schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Minerva." McGonagall lächelte.,, Ich wünschte, wir würden uns einmal begegnen, ohne dass eine ernste Lage uns zusammenführt." Snape musterte die Frau unauffällig. Sie musste Ende Zwanzig, Anfang Dreißigsein und er fragte sich, bei welcher ernsten Lage sie McGonagall begegnet sein konnte. Dann wandte sie sich ihm zu und wer blickte verblüfft in ein paar silberfarbene Augen..,, Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns kenne. Ich bin Adrasteia Lucis." ,, Severus Snape," sagte der Zaubertränkelehrer kühl. Dann warf er einen Blick zu Dumbledore. Konnte das die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein? Wenn ja, dann hatte Dumbledore sich jetzt selbst übertroffen. Selbst der Werwolf hatte dieser Person an Seltsamkeit nicht das Wasser reichen können. Dumbledore bemerkte den Blick des Hauslehrers von Slytherin, bemühte sich aber nicht, das Ganze aufzuklären sondern setzte sich, ebenso wie Lucis. Dann sagte er zu McGonagall und Snape: ,, Ich denke, ich werde nun Miss Lucis aufklären, was die ganze Sache betrifft. Sie können dann gehen, wir werden dies morgen weiter besprechen." Die beiden Professoren nickten und verließen den Raum.  
  
,, Es ist einige Zeit her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal sahen und du hast dich wie immer kaum verändert," sagte Dumbledore. Lucis lächelte.,, Auf diesen Umstand weißt du mich jedes Mal hin und ich komme nicht drum rum, dir immer zu widersprechen. Ich habe mich durchaus verändert, wenn auch weniger körperlich." ,, Einiges bleibt sehr erstaunlich und faszinierend für mich. Nun denn, ich nehme doch an, du hast zumindest schon Gerüchte vernommen und kannst dir vorstellen, warum ich dich einlud?" Adrasteia nickte, nun ernst.,, Ich vernahm vor ungefähr zwei Monaten die Nachricht, dass Voldemort angeblich wieder sein Unwesen treiben soll. Zuerst hoffte ich, dass ich jemand irrte oder sich einen schlechten Scherz erlaube, aber als deine Eule mich erreichte, wusste ich, dass das Gerücht stimmen musste. Mich wundert es allerdings, dass anscheinend noch nichts unternommen wurde. Als ich in Hogsmeade ankam und mir den Tagespropheten kaufte, fand ich keine einzige Neuigkeit in Bezug auf Todesser- Aktivitäten oder ähnlichem." Dumbledore seufzte.,, Das hängt damit zusammen, dass Fudge mir nicht glauben will." Lucis sah ihn überrascht an und Dumbledore erzählte ihr, was beim Trimagischen Turnier vorgefallen war.,, Fudge fürchtet sich natürlich vor einer Wiederkehr Voldemort," sagte der Direktor.,, Das tun wir doch alle, aber deswegen dürfen wir doch nicht so tun, als gäbe es die Gefahr nicht! Schon als du mir von dem Stein der Weisen und der Kammer erzähltest, hatte ich eine Ahnung. Voldemort ist der ehrgeizigste Zauberer, den ich kenne. Dass er seinen Tod nicht akzeptieren würde, war voraussehbar. Aber nicht, dass er tatsächlich fähig wäre, wieder aufzuerstehen." ,, Im Moment wiegt sich Fudge in Sicherheit. Seit dem das dunkle Mal bei den Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaften erschienen war, ist nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert - zumindest in den Augen der Meisten. Ich schätze, dass Zaubereiministerium wird uns erst Glauben schenken, wenn es die ersten Morde gibt. Und das gilt es zu verhindern," erklärte Dumbledore.,, Was für Maßnahmen gedenkst du zu ergreifen?" fragte Lucis.,, Ich habe bereits Kontakt mit den alten Kämpfern aufgenommen, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und 10 weitere stehen auf meiner Seite." Adrasteia's Augen sahen ihn überrascht an.,, Black? Der Verräter?" Dumbledore nickte.,, Seine Unschuld konnte - zumindest für mich - bewiesen werden." ,, Ich fürchte, das musst du mir erklären." Dumbledore schilderte ihr kurz, was es mit Peter Pettigrew auf sich hatte und Lucis nickte nachdenklich.,, Das ist gut. Ich hielt Black schon immer für einen sehr guten Kämpfer, wenn auch etwas zu temperamentvoll." ,, Desweiteren - und ich denke, dass wird dir noch mehr gefallen- besitze ich einen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen." ,, Was? Wen?" Der Schulleiter lächelte.,, Seine Bekanntschaft hast du eben gemacht." Lucis erinnerte sich an den schwarz gekleideten Mann, der sie abschätzend gemustert hatte.,, Wie konntest du ihn einschleusen?" ,, Er arbeitet schon das letzte Mal als Spion für mich, nachdem er sein Todesser- Dasein aufgegeben hatte." ,, Entschuldige bitte die Frage, aber bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht wieder die Fronten wechseln wird?" ,, Ja." Adrasteia nickte.,, Und er genießt tatsächlich wieder Voldemorts Vertrauen?" ,, Das zwar noch nicht, aber das von Lucius Malfoy." Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft verhärtete sich Lucis' Gesicht.,, Malfoy. Schon wieder. Dieser Name taucht schon seit ich geboren wurde immer wieder im Negativen auf. Und das ist ja schon eine Weile her." ,, Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe natürlich, dass du dich auch dazu bereit erklärst, mir beizustehen. Eine Eisdruidin auf seiner Seite zu wissen ist immer wieder beruhigend. Und wenn du noch den Rest der Anderen überzeugen könntest..." Adrasteia hob die linke Augenbraue.,, Den kümmerlichen Rest, meinst du." Dumbledore lächelte:,, Eine weise Frau sagte mir mal: Gib dich mit de zufrieden was du haben kannst und mach das Beste daraus." Lucis seufzte.,, Ich hätte dir nicht so viel beibringen sollen. Nun gut, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. In zwei, spätestens drei Wochen werde ich dir wieder Bericht erstatten." Lucis stand auf und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Dumbledore sagte:,, Sei vorsichtig! Mann kann nicht mehr wissen, was sich im Land herumtreibt." 


	2. Non modo novi sed etiam veti puci

Anmerkung: Gerade fällt mir auf, dass ich beim ersten Charter vergessen habe zu sagen, dass mir nichts von alldem gehört, sondern alle Original - Charaktäre Joanne K. Rowling! Ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent mit dieser Story! Und das gilt für alle Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 2: Non modo novi sed etiam veti puci  
  
Den Kopf voller Gedanken verließ Adrasteia kurze Zeit später Hogwarts. Voldemort war also zurückgekehrt. Bemerkenswert. Sie begann, den Ehrgeiz dieses Mannes wirklich zu schätzen. Aber das Malfoy wieder mit von der Partie war, hatte sie sich denken können. Seit Ewigkeiten versuchte sie schon, die Familie endlich auf's Glatteis zu führen, aber bis jetzt waren sie immer wieder entkommen. Nun, das musste ja diesmal nicht noch einmal der Fall sein, dachte sie grimmig während sie ihren Zauberstab - 8 ½ Zoll, Eisgreifenfeder, Birke - aus der Tasche zog und apparierte.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später tauchte sie auf einer idyllischen Lichtung wieder auf. Der Mond schien hell und tauchte die Bäume in sanftes, dunkles Grün. Adrasteia ging einen kleinen, zugewachsenen Pfad entlang bis sie ein schwaches, bläuliches Licht durch das Gebüsch erkennen konnte. Schon kamen auch schon die ersten Irrwichte auf sie zu, schwirrten kurz um sie herum und gewährten ihr dann Zugang zum geheimen Lager der Walddruiden. Diese führten gerade eine heilige Mondzeremonie durch. Adrasteia wollte ihre Verwandten nicht stören und blieb stehen, während die 3 Gestalten mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen um ein blaues Feuer tanzten. Dabei sangen sie fremd klingende Lieder und Beschwörungen. Einer der Walddruiden streute etwas in das Feuer, worauf eine Flammenfontäne herauf schoss, gute 4 Meter hoch. Danach erlosch das Feuer und die Zeremonie war beendet.  
  
Einer der Druide erblickte Adrasteia und kam auf sie zu, die anderen Beiden hinterher. ,, Adrasteia, schön dich wiederzusehen." Ein männlicher Walddruide mit braunem Haar und grünen Augen, gehüllt in eine grüne Robe, umarmte sie freudig und überschwänglich. Adrasteia drückte ihn sanft zurück.,, Es freut mich auch, euch zu sehen. Asklepios, Eos. " Sie nickte den beide anderen Druiden zu. Asklepios nickte ihr zu. Er war älter als Dionysos und ernster. Eos schüttelte ihr mit einem Lächeln die Hand. Sie war die einzige weibliche Walddruidin und im Gegensatz zu den anderen noch sehr jung.  
  
,, Was führt dich aus der Hiems - Wüste hierher? Du hast uns gar nicht angekündigt, dass du kommst, sonst hätten wir ein kleines Begrüßungsmahl vorbereitet," sagte Dionysos.,, Ich habe bis vor einer Stunde auch noch nicht gewusst, dass ich kommen würde. Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts," erklärte Adrasteia.,, Worum ging es denn in dieser Unterhaltung?" fragte Asklepios.,, Um Voldemorts Rückkehr." Adrasteia bemerkte, wie Dionysos erbleichte. Asklepios sah sie durchdringend an.,, Soll das heißen, Dumbledore glaubt, er sei zurück?" ,, Ja. Und ich bin seiner Meinung. Die Anzeichen sind deutlich." Dionysos lächelte.,, Kann es nicht sein, dass der Mensch sich geirrt hat?" Adrasteia schüttelte energisch den Kopf.,, Nein." ,, Möchte Dumbledore, dass wir ihnen helfen?" fragte Eos neugierig.,, In der Tat. Er bat mich, euch zu fragen ob ihr euch dem Kampf wieder anschließen möchtet." ,, Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben beim letzten mal so viele tapfere Brüder und Schwestern verloren... Warum können die ihre Angelegenheiten nicht selbst regeln? Eigentlich ist das doch nun wirklich nicht unser Problem," sagte Dionysos.,, Es ist doch unser Problem. Wenn Voldemort die Zauberwelt übernimmt, glaubst du tatsächlich er würde uns in Frieden lassen? Wo wir doch über Fähigkeiten verfügen, die ihm gefährlich werden könnten?" entgegnete Asklepios scharf. Dionysos sah aus, als wollte er dem Älteren widersprechen, besann sich aber eines besseren.,, Außerdem sind die Menschen unsere Verbündeten. Es ist unsere Pflicht, ihnen zu helfen," meinte Eos. Adrasteia nickte. Die junge Eos wusste bereits besser, worauf es ankam, als Dionysos.,, Nun, wir werden also wieder für Dumbledore kämpfen. Ich schlage vor, dass du heute nacht hier nächtigst, Adrasteia. Du kannst uns die ganze Geschichte in Ruhe erzählen und morgen früh zu Apollon und Artemis weiter reisen," bat Asklepios ihr an.,, Herzlichen Dank, ich werde euer Angebot gerne annehmen."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Adrasteia durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch die Baumkronen schienen. Sie stand auf, verabschiedete sich von den Walddruiden und apparierte.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später tauchte sie in einer Wüste wieder auf. Unglücklicherweise hatte es kurz zu vor einen Sandsturm gegeben, weswegen Apollon und Artemis - die letzten zwei Sanddruiden - ihr Lager zum Schutz magisch getarnt hatten.  
  
Adrasteia stapfte durch den Sand, in Richtung des unsichtbare Lagers und wartete darauf, dass es wieder auftauchte. Nach einer knappen Stunde bewegte sich endlich vor ihr der Sand und die Konturen zweier Zelte und eines Brunnens wurden sichtbar. Sie gewannen immer mehr an Farbe und schließlich erlosch der Schutzzauber. Aus den zwei Zelten traten ein Mann und eine Frau, beide hatten sandfarbenes Haar und Augen, ebenso trugen sie sandfarbene Umhänge. Adrasteia fand, dass die Sanddruiden von allen Druiden entschieden am besten getarnt waren.,, Teia! Was für eine Überraschung!" Die Frau umarmte sie und der Mann sah sie lächelnd an.  
  
Adrasteia mochte die beiden sehr gerne und kannte sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie waren Freunde ihrer Eltern gewesen und nicht selten war sie hier im Sand herumgetollt. Artemis war außerdem die Einzige, die sie bei dem Kosenamen, den ihr ihre Mutter gegeben hatte, nennen durfte.,, Es ist gut, dich einmal wiederzusehen, Adrasteia," sagte Apollon. Adrasteia lächelte. Hier würde sie keinen überzeugen müssen.  
  
Anderthalben Stunden später verließ Adrasteia das Lager der Sanddruiden wieder. Wie sie erwartet hatte, hatte es keinerlei Probleme gewesen. Für Artemis und Apollon war es selbstverständlich, den Menschen zu helfen. Nun gab es auf nur noch einen Ort, den Adrasteia besuchen musste. Die ewigen Berge von Cor. Und dorthin konnte man nicht apparieren, dafür hatte Kronos, der letzte Felsendruide ( die Felsendruiden waren die mächtigsten aller Druiden), gesorgt. Vom Lager der Sanddruiden war es eine Reise von 7 Tagen, besaß man ein gutes Transportmittel. Apollon hatte ihr seinen persönlichen Sandpanther ausgeliehen, ein riesiges Tier mit kräftigen Läufen und scharfen Krallen und eine Karte mit eingezeichneten, verborgenen Oasen, sodass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste. 


	3. Adventus

Kapitel 3: Adventus  
  
Während Adresteias Reisen trafen in Hogwarts Madame Maxime, Hagrid und die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein.  
  
Als Adrasteia sich auf den Weg zum Lager der Sanddruiden machte, saßen Madame Maxime, Hagrid und Dumbledore bei einer guten Tasse Tee in Hagrids etwas zu kleiner Hütte.,, Sie konnten also tatsächlich die Riesen umstimmen?" fragte Dumbledore.,, Ja, Sir, konnten wir. War zwar ne verdammt schwere Arbeit, aber es hat sich gelohnt! Stellen Sie sich vor, ich hab sogar meine Mutter wieder gefunden!" Aus Hagrids Augen quollen bei der Erinnerung ein paar Freudentränen. Madame Maxime saß ruhig und elegant neben ihm.,, Als sie erkannt 'aben, dass wir wie sie sind, 'haben sie sisch berühigt ünd üns ange'ört. Isch glaube, 'ätten Sie jemand anderen geschickt, er wäre nischt zurück gekommen." ,, Deswegen habe ich ja auch Hagrid beauftragt, Madame. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie beide so gute Nachrichten mitbringen. Ich habe aber auch gute Nachrichten für Sie beide. Während Sie abwesend waren, haben sich uns 10 alte Kämpfer und bis jetzt eine Druidin angeschlossen." ,, Eine Drüidin? Interessant. Wo'er 'aben Sie die?" fragte die Direktorin von Hogwarts neugierig.,, Sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir. Und wenn es ihr gelingt, auch den Rest der Druiden für uns zu gewinnen, so gibt es nur noch wenig andere magische Geschöpfe, die Voldemort zu seinen Verbündeten machen könnte." ,, Das ist güt," sagte Madame Maxime.,, Leider müss ich morgen wieder nach Beauxbatons abreisen. Aber isch 'offe, Sie bleiben mit mir Kontakt?" ,, Keine Sorge, ich werde persönlich jede Nachricht zu dir schicken!" sagte Hagrid und sah sie verträumt an. Dumbledore nickte.,, Wahrscheinlich wird es demnächst eine kleine Versammlung geben, damit sich alle einmal kennen lernen können. Am ersten Wochenende nach Schuljahresbeginn. Halten Sie sich diese Termin doch bitte frei."  
  
Severus Snape hatte die merkwürdige Frau mit den silbernen Augen schon seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen und schloss daraus, dass sie nicht die neue Lehrerin gewesen war. Sonst wäre er ihr zweifelsohne schon einmal über den Weg gelaufen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, die Quidditch - spiele stattfinden zu lassen, wenn auch unter erhöhten Sicherheitsregeln.  
  
Snape musste noch einen neuen Mannschaftsführer ernennen. Marcus Flint hatte seinen Abschluss letztes Jahr gemacht ( obwohl er bei McGonagall fast durchgefallen war). Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin befand sich allerdings in einem Gewissenskonflikt. Persönlich empfand er einen Sechstklässler als besten Mann für den Posten, aber aufgrund seiner neu aufgewärmten Beziehung zu Lucius Malfoy wäre es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, Draco zum Führer zu machen. Auch wenn der Sechstklässler um einiges besser war.  
  
Schlussendlich entschied er sich für Draco, obgleich er schon die Niederlage des Teams gegen Gryffindor vor Augen sah.  
  
Er schrieb also einen kurzen Brief und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Eulerei. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er Dumbledore, der mit einer ungefähr 50 - jährigen Frau zur Großen Halle ging.,, Severus! Schön, dass ich Sie gerade treffe! Darf ich Ihnen Perfidia Nefastus vorstellen, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" Snape blickte in ein hageres Gesicht mit grau-blaue stechenden Augen und einer harten Miene. Er hatte das Gefühl, diese Frau schon einmal gesehen zu haben,, Guten Tag," knurrte er. ,, Guten Tag," erwiderte Nefastus kühl. Im Gegensatz zu Snape wusste sie ganz genau, woher sie sich kannten.  
  
Nefastus war vor 17 Jahren die Anführerin des Auror - Verhör Teams des Ministeriums gewesen, welches Todesser zum Reden gebracht hatte.  
  
Und sie war eine der Personen gewesen, die Dumbledore's Entscheidung, Snape ohne Verhörung als Spion arbeiten zu lassen, auf das Schärfste kritisiert hatte. Snape selbst war sie nur einmal begegnet, allerdings hatte sie ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis.  
  
Dumbledore und Nefastus gingen weiter, während Snape seinen Weg zur Eulerei fortsetzte. 


	4. Novus dux et Kronos favor

Kapitel 4: Novus dux et Kronos favor  
  
  
  
Adrasteia erreichte das Cor - Gebirge nach einem 6- tägigen Ritt.  
  
Sie hatte weder ihre Kräfte noch die des Panthers geschont, um so schnell wie möglich bei Kronos anzukommen.  
  
Das Cor - Gebirge lag am Ende der Wüste, wie eine steile, Wand ragten die Berge 11000 Meter in die Höhe. Es erstreckte sich über mehrer tausende Kilometer.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte noch keiner versucht, es genau zu messen.  
  
  
  
Viele kleine Höhlen führten ins Innere das massiven Gesteins, wo es ein Labyrinth aus Gängen und Sackgassen gab, die natürlich mit allen möglichen magischen Wesen gefüllt waren.  
  
  
  
Nicht besonders freundlich gesinnten magischen Wesen.  
  
  
  
Adrasteia stieg ab. Den Sandpanther konnte sie dorthin nicht mit hinein nehmen, er würde sie wahrscheinlich beim Anblick einer der Kreaturen abschmeißen, losrennen, sich verirren und als Sonntagsbraten irgendeines Wesens enden.  
  
  
  
Sie befahl ihm daher, sich hinzulegen und auszuruhen, bis sie wieder herkommen würde.  
  
  
  
Der Sandpanther streckte sich und rollte sich dann zusammen. Innerhalb einer halben Minute war er eingeschlafen.  
  
  
  
Adrasteia ging auf die Steinwand zu und suchte nach der richtigen Höhle.  
  
  
  
Nur die Druiden wussten, welche Höhle der richtige Eingang war und welche Gänge dann zu Kronos führten. Vor ihr gab es 4 Höhlen. Sie stellte sich zunächst vor den Eingang der ganz links liegenden. Nichts passierte. Sie ging nach rechts und stellte sich vor den Eingang der Zweiten. Nichts. Als sie aber vor der dritten stand, leuchteten plötzlich links und rechts der Tür weiß leuchtende Zeichen auf.  
  
  
  
Adrasteia betrat die dunkle Höhle und plötzlich gingen an der Wand magische Fackeln an. Sie leuchteten ebenfalls weiß.  
  
Die Eisdruidin schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie hasste dieses Labyrinth. Als sie noch jung gewesen war, hatte sie sich einmal hier verirrt und nur mit Müh und Not wieder den richtigen Weg gefunden. Daraufhin hatte sie Kronos bittere Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er nie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass man sich als Druidin hier überhaupt nicht verlaufen konnte.  
  
  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam sie auch schon zur ersten Weggabelung. Adrasteia seufzte. Die erste von ungefähr 66. Missmutig machte sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
  
  
Ganze 7 1/2 Stunden später stand sie, mit halb zerbissenem Umhang, vor der großen Steinwand, der letzten Trennung zwischen ihr und Kronos.  
  
  
  
Bei der 34. Abbiegung hatte sie ein kleiner Bergtroll angefallen und sie hatte etwas zu spät reagiert.  
  
  
  
Jetzt sah der Bergtroll aber noch schlimmer aus als ihr Umhang.  
  
  
  
Mit der Hand fuhr sie langsam kreisförmig, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, über die Steinwand. Nacheinander erschienen 12 weiße Zeichen und die Wand wurde durchsichtig.  
  
  
  
Adrasteia ging hindurch. Hinter ihr wurde die Wand wieder sichtbar und fest.  
  
  
  
Sie befand sich nun in Kronos Höhle. Einige Stufen, umsäumt von Fackeln, führten hinauf zu einer kleinen Halle. Und dort saß Kronos an seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
  
  
Adrasteia hatte ihn noch nie woanders angetroffen als dort. Sie wusste, dass er damit beschäftigt war, alles aufzuschreiben, was er miterlebt hatte. Und das war viel. Der Bergdruide hatte eine sehr viel längere Lebenserwartung als alle anderen Druiden.  
  
  
  
Kronos selbst war 1560 Jahre alt.  
  
Er sah hoch als Adrasteia die Halle betrat.,, Ah, Adrasteia. Du wirst langsamer. Ich hatte dich bereits vor einer Stunde erwartet," sagte Kronos und legte seine Feder zur Seite.,, Das hätte ich auch geschafft, wenn mich nicht so ein Bergtroll angegriffen hätte," erwiderte die Druidin.,, Höre ich da einen Vorwurf in deiner Stimme? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne verfügst du über außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten - wie jeder Druide. Du solltest sie vielleicht benutzen." Adrasteia ging nicht auf diesen Tadel ein. Kronos zu widersprechen würde nur zu einer langwierigen Diskussion führen und am ende konnte es passieren, dass Kronos einen einfach zurück vor das Gebirge zauberte und nicht mehr einließ.  
  
  
  
,, Ich komme wegen eines äußerst wichtigen Sache," begann sie.  
  
,, Einer für dich wichtigen Sache," sagte Kronos. Langsam aber sicher wurde Adrasteia ärgerlich.,, Nein, es betrifft uns alle. Voldemort ist wieder da." Kronos sah sie an.,, Hm. Es könnte tatsächlich wichtig sein. Woher weißt du das?" Die Eisdruidin erzählte ihm von ihren Gesprächen mit Dumbledore und den anderen Druiden. Kronos nickte.,, Dann hast du ja schon ale auf deiner Seite." ,, Außer dir," bemerkte Adrasteia.  
  
Kronos nahm seine Feder wieder in die Hand.,, In dem Punkt muss ich dich enttäuschen - ich werde nicht wie das letzte Mal mithelfen." ,, Was? Warum?" Kronos schrieb bereits wieder.,, Du wolltest mich wahrscheinlich als Anführer haben, aber ich glaube, dafür bin ich zu alt, aber mit Rat und tat werde ich euch gerne unterstützen." erklärte der Bergdruide.,, Und wer soll uns sonst anführen? Asklepios? Apollon?" fragte Adrasteia.,, Ich hatte eher an dich gedacht." ,, Mich? Die Zweitjüngste?" Die Eisdruidin sah Kronos verwirrt an.,, Diejenige, die die besten Verbindungen zu den Menschen hat und die, die den Rest von uns informiert hat. Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben, hier her zu apparieren, damit du mich um Rat fragen kannst. Der Rest liegt in deiner Hand." Und zum ersten mal lächelte er Adrasteia an.,, Wenn du es möchtest," erwiderte sie, nicht ohne einen Rest Zweifel in der Stimme.,, Ich werde unsere Brüder und Schwestern benachrichtigen. Kehre du zurück nach Hogwarts und berichte Dumbledore von deinem Erfolg."  
  
  
  
Kronos schnipste mit den Finger und Adrasteia fand sich vor dem Gebirge wieder. Der Sandpanther lag immer noch schlafend vor der Höhle. Sie weckte ihn und ritt zur nächsten Oase, von der aus sie wieder apparieren konnte.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5 : 


	5. Cuncti res sunt clam

Hm. Irgendwie habe ich meine Probleme mit diesem Kapitel. Das hier ist die dritte oder vierte Fassung, die ich tippe und sie gefällt mit immer noch nicht... Vielleicht bin ich einfach noch zu müde * gähn *.  
  
Kapitel 5: Cuncti res sunt clam  
  
Perfidia Nefastus ließ Snape, immer wenn sie ihn beim Essen sah, nicht aus den Augen. Er konnte sich scheinbar nicht an sie erinnern. Gut. Das verschaffte ihr einen kleinen Vorteil. Damals war sie zornig gewesen. Wie konnte man so dumm sein und einen Todesser laufen lassen? Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser. Nebenbei war Snape auch noch Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Das waren die Schlimmsten. Sie starrten einen, selbst wenn sie verhört wurden, noch von oben herab an. Auch heute spürte sie noch unterdrückte Wut wenn sie ihn sah. Oder die anderen, die freigesprochen wurden oder schon wieder frei waren.  
  
,, Hätte man sie damals nur alle den Dementoren vorgeworfen," dachte sie, als sie beim Abendessen saß.  
  
Nun gut, sie musste sich um andere Dinge kümmern. Ihr Unterricht musste vorbereitet werden. In neun Tagen würden die Schüler eintreffen. Die Vergangenheit konnte man sowieso nicht ändern.  
  
Nach dem Essen begab sich Perfidia in ihr Büro. Bevor sie diese Stelle angenommen hatte, war sie im Zaubereiministerium tätig gewesen. Sie war es gewohnt, alles zu organisieren. Planung war alles.  
  
Sie schlug das Lehrbuch auf. Sie würde die ersten zwei Stunden die Viertklässler unterrichten. Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Perfidia lächelte. Sie war selbst in Ravenclaw gewesen. Beste ihres Jahrgangs. 4 Mal hatten sie den Hauspokal gewonnen.  
  
Was war wohl das geeigneteste Einstiegsthema? Was hatten sie denn im letzten Jahr gemacht?  
  
Ach, Kappas. Grindelohs. Und Werwölfe. Werwölfe! Das war heutzutage doch wirklich kein Thema mehr!  
  
Ah, das anspruchsvollste Thema im Lehrbuch war also Bergtrolle. Natürlich würde jeder Viertklässler in der nächsten Zeit einem Bergtroll begegnen. Sehr logisch. Man musste das Lehrbuch abändern. An die heutigen Umstände anpassen. Die größte Gefahr ging von einem Duell aus. Oder von den Flüchen. Das war es, was man können musste.  
  
Als Viertklässler auch schon?  
  
Hm. Na ja, man konnte nichts zu früh lernen. Und sie könnte das Thema auch in den 5.ten, sechsten und siebten Klassen unterrichten.  
  
Für die unteren Klassen konnte man Themen wie Werwölfe, Bergtrolle usw. nehmen. Als Grundlage.  
  
Perfidia begann, ihr Konzept aufzuschreiben.  
  
  
  
Es war schon nach Mitternacht als Adrasteia in Hogsmeade apparierte. Langsam beschlich sie ein immer stärker werdendes Gefühl von Müdigkeit. Auch die Kräfte von Druiden waren einmal ausgezerrt.  
  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg hinauf nach Hogwarts. Nebenbei dachte sie über Kronos' Worte nach. Sicher, er war wirklich schon alt und hatte schon bei sehr vielen Kämpfen den Anführer mimen müssen, aber ausgerechnet ihr die Verantwortung zu geben?  
  
Adrasteia wollte gar nicht daran denken, was für Konsequenzen ihre Entscheidungen von nun an haben könnten.  
  
Kurz darauf erreichte sie Hogwarts und öffnete das Eingangstor. Im Schloss war es still. Einige Lichter brannten noch. Sie ging hinauf zum Eingang von Dumbledore's Büro. ,, Cape Carvem," murmelte sie. Dumbledore hatte ihr das Passwort in dem Brief geschrieben. Sie ging die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Der Direktor saß noch an seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf, als sie eintrat. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen.,, Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Ich hoffe, du hattest eine gute Reise?" sagte er, ein wenig amüsiert angesichts Adrasteias Umhang.  
  
Diese bemerkte seinen Blick.,, Ein Bergtroll. Kronos' Labyrinth setzt mir immer wieder zu. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ansonsten verlief meine Reise genau so, wie ich gehofft hatte. Meine Brüder und Schwestern sind bereit, uns zu unterstützen." Dumbledore nickte:,, Das ist sehr gut. Es überrascht mich, dass du Kronos nicht mitgebracht hast. Wird er sich gesondert mit mir in Verbindung setzen?" Adrasteia seufzte.,, Er wird sich gar nicht mit dir in Verbindung setzen; er hat mich beauftragt, die Leitung zu übernehmen." ,, Du klingst nicht besonders glücklich," bemerkte der Schulleiter. Die Eisdruidin zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Es ist eine große Aufgabe." ,, Du bist auch eine große Frau, geistig gesehen." ,, Ich sollte mich wohl nicht abschrecken lassen, hm?" Dumbledore nickte erneut.,, Zu mal wir ja alle zusammen arbeiten werden. Du wirst wohl kaum deine Entscheidungen ganz alleine treffen müssen. Und wo wir schon einmal dabei sind: Unserem Team haben sich auch noch die Riese angeschlossen." Adrasteia sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.,, Die Riesen haben mit meinem Volk fast 600 Jahre in Feindschaft gelebt. Ihnen ist es zu verdanken, dass die Wasser - und Erddruiden ausgestorben sind," gab Adrasteia zu Bedenken.,, Ich weiß. Aber ihr habt vor fast 120 Jahren mit ihnen Frieden geschlossen und wir brauchen alle Verbündeten, die wir bekommen können. Wir können keinen wegen persönlicher Differenzen, die zudem schon länger zurück liegen, ausschließen," erklärte der Schulleiter und musste an Snape und Black denken, die auch Widerwillen zusammen arbeiten mussten.,, Du weißt, ich bin nicht nachtragend. Aber für die anderen kann ich nicht sprechen." ,, Mach sie einfach mit der Situation vertraut. Im Moment können wir so und so nicht viel unternehmen, außer die Augen und Ohren offen zu halten," sagte Dumbledore. ,, Ich werde mit ihnen sprechen. Wie steht es um deinen Spion?" fragte die Eisdruidin neugierig.,, Er versucht gerade, sich das Vertrauen von Lucius Malfoy zu erschleichen, um wieder in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden. Gelingt ihm das, haben wir schon einen entscheidenden Vorteil." ,, Nun gut. Es bleibt uns nichts, außer abzuwarten. Du kannst mich bei Artemis und Apollon erreichen." Adrasteia erhob sich und verließ das Schloss wieder. Dumbledore saß nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch. Alles wäre viel einfacher würde Fudge sich nicht gegen das Offensichtliche sträuben. So waren sie gezwungen, geheim zu operieren. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, an Voldemort heranzukommen, hatte im Moment Snape. Der Direktor wusste, welches Risiko er damit einging. Sollte Voldemort beschließen, den Zaubertränkelehrer nicht mehr aufzunehmen oder gar entdecken, dass er ein Spion war...  
  
Er seufzte. Und mitten in diesem ganzen Chaos trafen auch noch die Schüler ein. Es galt, alles geheim zu halten.  
  
Ein anstrengendes Schuljahr stand bevor.  
  
  
  
So, im nächsten Chapter werde ich wahrscheinlich mal endlich Harry und seine Kumpanen erwähnen, langsam wird's Zeit *g *. 


	6. Beatius ille, qui procul nogotiis est ?

So, jetzt mal was Längeres * g *!  
  
Kapitel 6: Beatius ille, qui procul nogotiis est ???  
  
Harry Potter konnte nicht einschlafen. Es war bereits weit nach Ein Uhr morgens. Um 11 Uhr durfte er endlich aufstehen! Damm musste sein Onkel ihn zum Bahnhof King's Cross fahren und endlich, nach 6 ½ grausamen, tödlich langweiligen Ferienwochen durfte er nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ( und nebenbei sein wirkliches Zuhause), zurückkehren.,, Na gut, eigentlich nach 4 ½ langweiligen Wochen," dachte Harry. Er hatte die vierte und fünfte Woche bei seinem Freund Ron Weasley verbracht ( Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia war das mehr als nur recht gewesen), mit dem er auch seine neuen Schulsachen gekauft hatte. Dieser hatte ihm auch angeboten, die ganzen Ferien zu bleiben, aber Harry wollte den Weasleys nicht allzu sehr zur Last fallen.  
  
Außerdem hatte er noch den letzten Rest des Schocks des Trimagischen Turniers verdauen müssen. Voldemort war definitiv wieder auferstanden, das stand nun fest, hatte Harry doch mit ihm gekämpft. Und nur knapp gewonnen.  
  
Falls man überhaupt von gewinnen sprechen konnte. Es war eigentlich Flucht gewesen. Diesmal hatte er Voldemort nicht aufhalten können, so wie beim Stein der Weisen oder in der Kammer des Schreckens.  
  
Der dunkle Lord hatte einen Großteil seiner alten Kräfte wieder erlangt und war unlängst mehr als nur der Schatten seiner selbst. Dank Wurmschwanz, seinem treuen Helfer, besaß er sogar wieder einen Körper.  
  
Harry seufzte. Er erinnerte sich immer noch an Professor Trewlanys Voraussage (,, Er wird mächtiger sein als je zu vor...") und daran, dass er es gewesen war, der Pettigrews Leben verschont hatte. Nicht selten fragte er sich, was passiert wäre, wenn er Sirius und Remus damals erlaubt hätte, Pettigrew umzubringen. Dumbledore hatte ihm keinen Vorwurf gemacht und zumindest das beruhigte ihn etwas.  
  
Er gähnte. Sein Koffer stand gepackt neben seinem Bett und Hedwig schlummerte in ihrem Käfig. Diesen Sommer hatte Vernon ihm sogar erlaubt, die Eule einmal die Woche fliegen zu lassen. Seit er nach dem dritten Schuljahr von Sirius erzählt hatte, waren die Dursleys so und so umgänglicher geworden. Sie sperrten ihn zwar weiterhin ein und leugneten seine Existenz aber es war ihm wenigstens erlaubt, seine Schularbeiten zu erledigen. Angesichts der Schulaufgaben zog Harry eine schiefe Grimasse. Professor Snape hatte ihnen mehr denn je aufgegeben und Harry hatte nur ¾ bis jetzt fertig.,, Und wenn schon," dachte er.,, Snapes Abneigung gegen mich wird sich eh nicht mehr ins Positive umwandeln, egal was passiert."  
  
Harry hatte bereits mit Ron darüber gesprochen, was Dumbledore in der Zwischenzeit wohl schon alles unternommen hatte. Rons Eltern unterstützten den Schulleiter. Leider war aus ihnen kein Wort über den Stand der Dinge herauszubringen gewesen.,, Das ist streng geheim und nicht für eure Ohren bestimmt. Helft Fred und George lieber beim Entgnomen," hatte Miss Weasley gesagt. Allerdings war Harry sich sicher, dass Dumbledore die Zeit gut genutzt haben würde. Es gab einfach keinen mächtigeren Zauberer als ihn. Voldemort hatte sich definitiv einen schweren Gegner ausgesucht.  
  
Harrys Gedanken kreisten noch eine Zeitlang um Hogwarts und seine Freunde, bevor sein Köper seinen Geist überlistete und er einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es hart und rasch gegen die Tür.,, Steh auf, wir fahren!" brummte Vernon missmutig. Er war noch müde. Nur wegen diesem Balg war er gezwungen, an einem Sonntag um 11 Uhr wegzufahren, wo er doch eigentlich Kaffee trank und die Morgenzeitung las.,, Ich komme sofort!" rief Harry und schlüpfte schnell in seine Jeans und Pulli. Seinen Umhang durfte er erst im Zug anziehen. Sein Gepäck musste er selbst ins Auto einladen.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief schweigsam. Onkel Vernon war froh, dass er diese Missgeburt endlich loswurde und Harry strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie am Bahnhof ankamen. Harry stieg aus, lud sein Gepäck und Hedwig auf einen Gepäckwagen auf und sagte , Auf Wiedersehen' zu Onkel Vernon, die murrend wieder ins Auto einstieg und nach Hause fuhr. Den Gepäckwagen vor sich her schiebend erreichte Harry die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Er lief auf das magische Portal zu, glitt durch die Wand hindurch und befand sich auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Von dort fuhr der Zug mit der Nummer 5972 nach Hogwarts.  
  
Der rustikale und schön anzusehende Zug stand schon bereit und dampfte. Harry suchte nach Ron und Hermine; sie hatten sich hier verabredet. Er konnte einige rote Haarschöpfe im Gemenge ausfindig machen und steuerte auf sie zu. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron und Miss Weasley standen vor dem Zug. Als sie Harry erblickten, winkten sie ihm von weitem. Harry lächelte.,, Hi Harry! Hast du Hermine schon gesehen?" fragte Ron. Er schüttelte den Kopf. ,, Nein, wieso, ist sie denn noch nicht da?" fragte Harry.,, Nö." Harry runzelte die Stirn. ,, Komisch," sagte er.,, Vielleicht hat sie beschlossen, bei Krum in Bulgarien zu bleiben. Soll ja nett sein da drüben. Überall Drachen, die einen verspeisen wollen," meinte Ron. Harry grinste. Hermine war tatsächlich eine Woche in Bulgarien gewesen. Sie hatte ihnen beiden eine Karte geschrieben. Und Ron ließ seitdem keine Gelegenheit aus, entweder über Krum oder das ganze Land Bulgarien herzuziehen.  
  
Der Zug pfiff. Es war Zeit, einzusteigen.,, Sollen wir schon mal reingehen und ein Abteil aussuchen? Sie kommt bestimmt gleich," schlug Harry vor. Ron nickte. Fred und George waren bereits im Zug und Ginny und eine ihrer Freundinnen stiegen auch gerade ein. Harry und Ron fanden ein gemütliches Abteil ungefähr in der Mitte des Zuges. Sie warteten auf Hermine. Ein zweiter Pfiff zerriß die Luft. Der Zug würde gleich abfahren.,, Wo bliebt sie nur? Sie ist doch sonst immer so pünktlich?" fraget Ron. Harry hob die Achseln. Merkwürdig.  
  
Gerade in diesem Moment stürmte Hermine ins Abteil, in der linken Hand einen Katzenkorb mit Krummbrein, ihrem eigenwilligen Kater, als Inhalt. Sie trug einen Vertrauensschülerumhang, was weder Ron noch Harry überraschte.,, Oh mein Gott, ich dachte schon ich verpasse den Zug!" keuchte sie und ließ sich neben Harry auf den Sitz fallen.,, Wo hast du solange gesteckt?" fragte dieser neugierig.,, Stellt euch vor, auf halbem Weg hier her ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich Krummbein vergessen hatte! Da mussten wir noch einmal nach Hause fahren und ihn holen!" erklärte Hermine.,, Deine Eltern hätten ihn dir hinterherschicken können! Wenn du den Zug nicht mehr bekommen hättest wärst du echt ein ziemlich schlechtes Vorbild für die Erstklässler," murmelte Ron, der immer noch eine Abneigung gegen Krummbein hegte.,, Ach ja, und wie bitte? Als Eilsendung oder doch als Luftpost?" keifte Hermine zornig.,, Keine Ahnung, bei welchem ist die Chance höher, dass er verloren geht?" fragte Ron und schon hatten die Beiden den ersten handfesten Streit für dieses Schuljahr vom Zaun gerissen.  
  
Da kamen Fred und George herein geschlendert.,, Hey, Frauencatchen ist nicht," sagte Fred und drückte jedem von ihnen eine Liste in die Hand.,, Was ist das?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch.,, Das," sagte George mit vor Stolz ganz angeschwollener Brust, ,, ist die Liste für Fred & George Wesleay magischen Scherzartikelladen für Tunichtgute, sowohl Amateure als auch Profis finden etwas bei uns!" Hermine gab ihm die liste zurück und sagte:,, Als Vertrauensschülerin kann ich diese Vermarktung von illegalen Artikeln nicht unterstützen!" ,, Oops, das hatten wir ja total vergessen, du bist ja jetzt Vertrauensschülerin! Die bekommen soweiso keine," sagte George.,, Ich frag mich immer noch, woher ihr das ganze Geld hattet!" sagte Ron missmutig. Seit Fred den Brief erhalten hatte, der ihm mitteilte, dass er ab sofort Anführer des Quidditchteams war, hatte Ron ihn angefleht, ihn als Hüter in die Mannschaft zu lassen. Als Fred sich allerdings für einen Schüler der sechsten Klasse entschied und Ron nur als Reserve vormerkte, gab dieser sich beleidigt. Fred machte sich darum keine Sorgen.,, So, dann wollen wir mal weiter! Es gilt, noch einen halben Zug zu infiltrieren und auf die Tunichtgut - Seite zu ziehen," alberte George und die Zwillinge verschwanden.  
  
,, Habt ihr eigentlich schon herausgefunden, wer uns dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet?" fragte Hermine nun neugierig.,, Ja, haben wir! Mum hat es uns verraten... Das war allerdings auch das Einzige, was wir rausgefunden haben," erklärte Ron. ,, Und? Wer ist es?" fragte sie neugierig.,, Pefidia Nefastus. Sie hat vorher im Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet. Übrigens war sie in der sechsten Klasse, als Mum eingeschult worden ist. War ne Ravenclaw," sagte Harry.,, Und das heißt, sie ist zumindest kein Schönling wie Lockhart. Obwohl Mum nicht so begeistert klang. Na ja, vielleicht hat diese Nefastus sie mal nachts beim Spazieren gehen erwischt," grinste Ron.,, Wie war es eigentlich in Bulgarien?" fraget nun Harry. Hermines Wangen liefen rot an.,, Ganz nett," sagte sie. Ron versuchte, noch mehr aus ihr herauszukitzeln, aber Hermine bestand auf einen Themawechsel.  
  
Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich hatten, tauchte Draco Malfoy mit seinen ,Leibwächtern' Crabbe und Goyle ( die genauso dick wie dämlich waren) im Abteil auf. ,, Hallo Potter. Wie waren deine Ferien? Ich habe gehört, du warst zwei Wochen bei dem da," er deutete auf Ron, ,, Was hast du dir denn da eingefangen? Läuse?" Draco lachte. Ron lief feuerrot an und wollte sich schon auf Malfoy stürzen, als Hermine sich erhob.,, Ich glaubem du solltest besser verschwinden, bevor ich dein Verhalten dem Schulleiter melde," sagte sei kühl. Ron hob die Augenbraue. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, eine Vertrauensschülerin in der Klasse zu haben.,, Bevor ich dein Verhalten dem Schulleiter melde," äffte Draco sie nach, ,, Ich würde aufpassen, was ich sage, Granger. Vielleicht genießen Schlammblüter nicht ewig ein so großes Ansehen wie bei Dumbledore." Wieder erhob sich Ron, doch Harry hielt ihn fest.,, Das ist er nicht wert," murmelte er. Darco grinste und ging Richtung Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um.,, Hey, Weasley, hab gehört selbst deine eigenen Brüder lassen dich nicht in der Mannschaft mitspielen - schade, sonst hättest du mal gegen den neuen Mannschaftskapitän der Slytherins antreten können - mich." ,, Du bist neuer Kapitän? Dann wird Gryffindor Slytherin ja noch schneller schlagen als früher. Was hälst du von 20 Punkten Vorsprung für Slytherin, damit das Spiel wenigstens einigermaßen fair ist?" fraget Hermine. Draco lief rot an.,, Das wird dir noch leid tun, Granger," knurrte er und verschwand. Harry und Ron sahen Hermine mit großen Augen an.  
  
Um Punkt 18 Uhr stiegen die drei Freunde aus dem Zug aus und nahmen eine Kutsche, die sie hinauf zum Schloss brachte.  
  
Dort wartete bereits das Festessen in der großen Halle auf sie. Harry sah am Lehrertisch entlang, während die Erstklässler auf die vier Häuser verteilt wurden. Hagrid saß dort und winkte ihm. Dumbledore sah weise aus, wie immer. Auch Snape war noch da, wie er feststellte und sah so grimmig aus wie immer. Neben Flittwick, dem kleinsten Lehrer, saß eine Frau in den Fünfzigern. Harry stieß Ron mit dem Ellenbogen an.,, Das muss Perfidia Nefastus sein!" flüsterte er. Ron nickte und meinte:,, Sieht ziemlich streng aus. Wahrscheinlich verhält sie sich so ähnlich wie McGonagall."  
  
Da erhob sich Dumbledore:,, Nachdem nun alle Erstklässler verteilt worden sind, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte sagen, bevor das Festmahl beginnt. Erstens ist es immer noch allen Schülern strengstens untersagt, den Verbotenen Wald zu besuchen. Zweitens werden die Vertrauensschüler gebeten ( Harry bemerket aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine stolz ihr Abzeichen befingerte), dafür zu sorgen, dass keiner nach 22 Uhr noch im Schloss herumgeistert. Drittens wurde ich von Mister Filch gebeten, euch mitzuteilen, dass jeder, der in Hogsmeade langlebigere Scherzartikel kauft, diese bei ihm zu melden hat. Das wäre dann alles! Lasst das Essen beginnen!" Der Direktor klatschte in die Hände und schon füllten sich die Teller mit allen möglichen Leckereien. ,, Das letzte dürfte wohl kaum ein Problem sein, schließlich kauft jeder jetzt bei uns und nicht mehr in Hogsmeade," grinste Fred. Hermine tat, als überhörte sie ihn.  
  
,, Aber was soll das mit dem Einhalten der Bettruhe? Früher hat er noch darauf hingewiesen," sagte Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.,, Vielleicht hat es im letzten Schuljahr zu viele Spaziergänge gegeben. Aber wir haben ja bis jetzt immer Wege gefunden, wenn wir die Schulregeln brechen wollten," meinte Harry und grinste. 


	7. Errare humanum est

Ich weiß, das hat verdammt lange gedauert und ich entschuldige mich, aber 1. hatte ich Stress in der Schule und 2. eine kleine Schreibblockade... Vergebt mir (.  
  
Kapitel 7: Errare humanum est  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine am Frühstückstisch und beugten sich über ihre Stundenpläne, die McGonagall gerade ausgeteilt hatte. Ron und Harry mussten missmutig feststellen, dass sie gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden Wahrsagen bei Professor Trewlany hatten (,,Toll," sagte Ron.,, Das ist wirklich ein guter Start in die Woche."). Hermine erwiderte wieder einmal wie glücklich sie darüber war, Wahrsagen aus ihrem Stundenplan befördert zu haben ( Sie hatte in den ersten Beiden Arithmantik, eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer).  
  
So gingen Ron und Harry also alleine hinauf zu dem Turm, in dem sie Wahrsagen hatten. Professor Trewlany hatte während ihrer Abwesenheit wohl umdekoriert; an der Decke hingen jetzt rötliche Pflanzen, die einen mystischen Duft verströmten und das Licht wirkte noch dämmriger. Einige aus der Klasse saßen bereits an ihren Arbeitstischen und Professor Trewlany verteilte, gewandet in ein rotes weites Gewand, Amulette, jeder Tisch erhielt eins. Als sie zu Ron und Harry kam, warf sie Harry einen sehr traurigen, wissenden Blick zu, enthielt sich aber jeden Kommentars. Im ersten Augenblick waren die Beiden wirklich verblüfft - Harry war normalerweise Trewlanys , Lieblingsopfer' - dann wandte Trewlany sich an Ron:,, Ach, es ist traurig, wenn man Freunde hat, die einen dem Tod weihen können!" sagte sie und schluchzte dramatisch. Ron sah Harry mit großen Augen an.,, Willst du mich etwa ermorden?" fragte er und gab sich gespielt entsetzt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete das Amulett.  
  
Ein blau schimmernder Stein, in einer gelben Fassung, hing an einer blauen Kette.,, So, da jetzt jeder von Ihnen ein Amulett erhalten hat, werde ich nun das Geheimnis lüften: Jeder von Ihnen ist jetzt im Besitz eines magischen Steines, den wir Vides nennen. Durch diesen Stein kann man Kontakt mit einem höheren Wesen, einem Gott, aufnehmen, natürlich nur, wenn man über die erforderliche Stärke des Inneren Auges verfügt. Einige von Ihnen müssten dazu bereits in der Lage sein. Aber ich muss Sie warnen: Die Götter verheißen uns oft nichts Gutes." Und wieder warf sie einen Blick zu Ron.,, Sie rufen die Götter, in dem Sie das Amulett anlegen und die Beschwörung murmeln, die Sie in Ihrem Buch auf der Seite 89 finden," fügte Trewlany noch hinzu, bevor die Klasse sich daran begab, ihren persönlichen Gott anzurufen.  
  
Nach 30 erfolglosen Minuten sagte Ron:,, Ich glaube, dieses Amulett ist kaputt. Oder der Gott ist in Urlaub." Harry grinste.,, Vielleicht hat er auch einfach nur viel zu tun: Stell dir mal vor, wie viele Zauberer genau in diesem Moment bei ihm um Rat fragen." Ron hob eine Augenbraue:,, Glaubst du tatsächlich, es gibt noch mehr Verrückte wie Trewlany?" fragte er flüsternd, als eben diese sich dem Tisch näherte.,, Und, hat Ihr Inneres Auge bereits einen Kontakt hergestellt?" fragte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme. Die beiden Freunde schüttelten den Kopf.,, Vielleicht haben Sie den Gott verärgert," meinte Trewlany.,, Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht!" empörte sich Ron.,, Mein Lieber," belehrte ihn die Lehrerin, ,, es ist sehr einfach, einen Gott zu erzürnen. Schon ein Blick oder eine winzige Bewegung kann falsch sein. Schließlich sind wir nur Menschen und verstehen wenig von höheren Mächten. Ich werde versuchen, den Gott Ihnen zugänglich zu machen." Sie nahm das Amulett und legt es um ihren Hals. Dann murmelte sie eine Beschwörung. Es passierte nichts... Und nichts... Bis Trewlany plötzlich laut rief:,, Oh mein Gott!" Sofort wandte sich die Klasse gespannt ihr zu. Sie öffnete die Augen, nahm das Amulett ab und sagte, mit verschleiertem Blick zu Ron und Harry:,, Es tut mir leid, aber Sie können bei dieser Unterrichtsstunde nicht anwesend sein. Der Gott hat nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen, weil es zu schrecklich ist, was er zu sagen hätte... Es tut mir leid." Sie schluchzte und zeigte mit ihren dürren Fingern auf die Tür. Ron und Harry standen auf und gingen hinaus.  
  
,, Was sollte das denn?" fragte Ron verblüfft.,, Die alte Schrulle hat uns gerade des Unterrichts verwiesen." Harry war genauso baff, meinte aber:,, Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur wieder beweisen, was für eine großartige Schauspielerin sie ist." ,, Na ja, mir soll's egal sein. Was sagst du zu einer Partie Schach, Harry?" ,, Okay."  
  
60 Minuten später warteten die Beiden vor der Großen Halle auf Hermine. Als sie ankam, erzählten sie von Trewlanys merkwürdigem Verhalten während sie nach draußen zu Kräuterkunde gingen.,, Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass Professor Trewlany übertreibt," schnaufte Hermine.,, Ihr solltet euch daraus nichts machen, Wahrsagen ist sowieso nichts außer Lug und Trug." Ron grinste. Wahrsagen war das einzige Fach, in dem Hermine je versagt hatte.  
  
In Kräuterkunde wiederholten sie heute den Stoff aus der letzten Klassenstufe, da Madame Sprout diesen für äußerst wichtig hielt. Dabei erwarb Gryffindor dank Neville Longbottom 15 Punkte. Kräuterkunde war das einzige Fach, in dem Neville punkten konnte und sein Selbstwertgefühl wurde durch dieses Fach jedes Mal stark aufgebaut.  
  
Später beim Mittagessen sagte Ron:,, Super, wir haben in der nächsten Stunde gleich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie wir uns bei Nefastus schlagen werden! Wahrscheinlich wird Sie erst mal die Namen vorlesen und bei deinem Namen, Harry, inne halten, und dich andächtig mustern," meinte Ron grinsend. Harry hob die linke Augenbraue.,, Sehr witzig, Ron. Hauptsache, sie ist besser als Lockhart." Er bemerkte, wie Hermine leicht rosa anlief.,, Das dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein," antwortete Ron und schob sich genüsslich ein Stück Hühnerfrikassee zwischen die Lippen.  
  
Nefastus war mit sich sehr zufrieden. Die ersten Stunden waren gut gelaufen. Die Ravenclaws hatten schon 20 Punkte geholt. Perfidia wusste, dass Gryffindor die letzten Jahren den Hauspokal geholt hatten ( und davor Slytherin) und fand, dass es an der Zeit war, dass jemand anderes den Pokal bekam.,, Und die Hufflepuffs scheiden in diesem Punkte gleich aus," dachte sie, als die nächsten Klassen den Raum betraten. Gryffindor und Hufflepuffs, 5te Klasse. Nefastus dachte nach. Irgendetwas war doch mit dieser Klasse... Da traf ihr Blick Harry und ihre Lippen bildeten in schmales, kühles Lächeln. Ach ja, Harry Potter befand sich in dieser Klasse. Nun, hoffentlich war er intelligenter als sein Vater und vertraute seinen Freunden nicht alles an. Und hoffentlich erwartete er nicht, dass sie ihn bevorzugte. Trotz aller Geschichten über ihn und die Verwendung seines Namens im Zusammenhang mit Voldemorts Tod weigerte sie sich zu glauben, dass es wirklich sein Verdienst gewesen war.  
  
Als alle saßen erhob sie sich.,, Guten Tag," sagte sie.,, Mein Name ist Perfidia Nefastus. Ich bin die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ihre Bücher werden Sie nur selten brauchen, da ich den Lehrplan für ungenügend halte. Jeder von Ihnen, der zart besaitet ist, sollte schleunigst eine andere Fächerkombination wählen, da ich auf so etwas keine Rücksicht nehmen werde. Das werden Ihre Gegner auch nie tun. Desweiteren verabscheue ich Schlamperei und Schusseligkeit. Bei mir hat alles seine Ordnung. Merken Sie sich das. Nun werde ich Ihre Namen vorlesen. Jeder, der anwesend ist, antwortet mit: Hier." Nefastus begann.,, Abott, Hannah." ,, Hier." ,, Granger, Hermine." ,, Hier." Und so ging es weiter, bis zu:,, Potter, Harry." ,, Hier," sagte Harry und Ron grinste. Doch Nefastus las einfach weiter, bis zum Schluss:,, Weasley, Ronald," ertönte und Ron:,, Hier," sagte. Als Nefastus die Namensrolle wieder verstaute, wandte sich Ron an Harry:,, Entweder sie weiß nicht, wer du bist, oder sie kann dich nicht leiden." Harry wollte ihm gerade erwidern, dass es ihm nur recht wäre, als Nefastus sagte:,, Mister Weasley, ich kann mich nicht daran entsinnen, Ihnen erlaubt zu haben zu sprechen. 15 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Ron starrte sie an.,, 15 Punkte?" entfuhr es ihm.,, Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!" ,, Doch, ist es, Mister Weasley. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass sie hier in diesem Raum alles verstehen, damit Sie später nicht in eine unangenehme Situation geraten." Als Perfidia sich umdrehte und begann, etwas anzuschreiben, warf Ron Harry und Hermine einen ungläubigen Blick zu.  
  
,, Ich fass es nicht! 15 Punkte, weil ich einen Satz geflüstert habe! Und den Hufflepuffs hat sie 20 Punkte abgezogen, weil Ernie MacMillan keine Lust hatte, ihr als Versuchskaninchen für diesen blöden Fluch zu dienen! Wir haben uns echt getäuscht, Harry, als wir gesagt haben, etwas Schlimmeres als Lockhart könnte uns in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht passieren," stöhnte Ron nach der Stunde.,, Tja, Errare humanum est," sagte Hermine.,, Was?" fragte Ron.,, Das war lateinisch und bedeutet: Irren ist menschlich! Und nun kommt schon, wenn wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen zieht Snape uns doppelt so viele Punkte ab wie Nefastus." Ron blieb wie angewurzelt stehen:,, Haben wir jetzt auch noch Snape? Ich dreh durch!" Harry grinste während sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinabstiegen. 


	8. Silva mille mortum

Kapitel 8: Silva mille mortum  
  
Severus Snape blickte auf seinen Stundenplan. Die letzten beiden Stunden würde er die Fünftklässler unterrichten. Gryffindor und Slytherin. Er trommelte missmutig mit seinen langen, düngen Fingern auf dem Tisch. Draco Malfoy stolzierte in der Schule herum wie ein Pfau, das Gefieder aufgeplustert und mit einem überheblichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Es war unerträglich. Aber Draco als Kapitän zu ernennen war eine sehr gute Idee gewesen. Lucius war mindestens doppelt so stolz gewesen und hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, für ihn ein gutes Wort bei Voldemort einzulegen.  
  
Das war auch langsam mal Zeit gewesen. Fast die ganzen Ferien lang hatte Snape versucht, Malfoy von seiner Ergebenheit zu überzeugen. Dieser hatte sich nur schwer beeindrucken lassen, aber sobald es um ihre Sprösslinge ging, waren alle Eltern gleich durchschau - und manipulierbar.  
  
Gut, dass er selbst keine hatte.  
  
Nun, es war dann letzten Donnerstag doch noch zu einem Todessertreffen gekommen, bei dem Snape anwesend sein durfte. Dumbledore war von der Idee, ihn alleine dort hingehen zu lassen, gar nicht begeistert gewesen und das aus gutem Grunde.  
  
Voldemort brauchte zwar jemanden wie Snape, der Zugang zu Hogwarts hatte und nebenbei auch noch alle erdenklichen Tränke mixen konnte, aber Voldemort war auch ein geborener Anführer. Verrat duldete er nicht und das Snape nach diesem Treffen noch halbwegs stehen konnte war ein Wunder gewesen.  
  
Aber er hatte es geschafft. Dumbledore hatte sich gefreut, trotz der Sorgen, die er sich gemacht hatte ( das hatte Snape an seinen Augen ablesen können), Snape selbst allerdings war es gleichgültig gewesen. Er wollte natürlich nicht, dass Voldemort die Zauberwelt unterwarf, aber er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore auch ohne ihn einiges vollbringen könnte. Man konnte sagen, er hatte zwar eine wichtige Position inne, aber er war durchaus ersetzbar.  
  
In diesem Moment betraten die Schüler den Klassenraum. Snapes Blick fiel sofort auf Harry Potter und seine Freunde, die sich möglichst weit hinten platzierten. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin fragte sich, wie viel der Junge eigentlich über die momentanen Vorkommnisse wusste., Hoffentlich nicht allzu viel,' dachte er. Jedes Jahr hatte sich der Junge bis jetzt erfolgreich eingemischt und war mit Ehrungen überhäuft worden. Und nur selten waren seine Taten wirklich herausragend gewesen. Und das er Black zur Flucht verholfen hatte ( Snape wusste zwar nicht wie er es getan hatte, aber er wusste dass er es getan haben musste), war eigentlich keineswegs rühmlich gewesen.  
  
Malfoy setzte sich mit seinen beiden , Freunden' Crabbe und Goyle neben Potter. Snape brachte ein dünnlippiges Lächeln zum Vorschein. Wenn er Potter schon nicht selbst allzu taxieren durfte, so erfüllte Malfoy zumindest in diesem Punkte einen Zweck.  
  
Snape stand auf und die Klasse wurde sofort ruhig.,, Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie über die Ferien nicht alles vergessen haben, denn dieses Schuljahr ist äußerst wichtig für Sie. Deswegen habe ich mir erlaubt, einen kleinen Wiederholungstest aufzusetzen. Sie haben 60 Minuten Zeit." Der , kleine' Wiederholungstest bestand aus nicht weniger als 55 Fragen zu verschiedenen Zutaten und Tränken. Snape bemerkte, wie Malfoy grinste. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy auch von dieser Überprüfung berichtet, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Neville Longbottom aus Gryffindor starrte mit Tränen in den Augen auf seinen Zettel.,, Dummkopf," dachte Snape und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Er fragte sich, wieso dieser Junge nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Hufflepuff wäre nachvollziehbar gewesen, aber Gryffindor? Nein, manche Gryffindors verfügten wenigstens noch über einen kleinen Funken Mut ( wenn natürlich auch gemischt mit einer großen Portion Selbstüberschätzung), aber Longbottom hatte wahrscheinlich selbst vor seinem eigenen Schatten Angst.  
  
Währenddessen befand sich Adrasteia schon wieder auf Reisen. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Walddruiden mitgeteilt, dass die Riesen ebenfalls in dieser ,Allianz' mitarbeiteten. Vor allem Dionysos hatte dagegen heftig protestiert.,, Entweder wir oder die Riesen, aber beides geht nicht! Sag das Kronos!" waren seine Worte gewesen und als Adrasteia dann freundlich darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie die Anführerin war und sie Dumbledore gerne ausrichten würde, dass er nicht mitmachen wollte, war er sehr zornig geworden. Leider hatte sich keiner der anderen Druiden auf seine Seite geschlagen und da er sich nicht allein gegen alle stellen wollte ( trotz seiner großen Worte war er gewissermaßen einfach feige), hatte er letztendlich zugestimmt, nicht ohne allen zu prophezeien, dass dies nie gut gehen würde.  
  
Und nun war sie auf dem Weg zu einem Besuch bei den Riesen, um sich erst mal vorzustellen und zwischen beiden Parteien ein möglichst gutes Verhältnis herzustellen. Wieder einmal hatte sie sich einen Sandpanther geliehen und näherte sich gerade dem Wohnort der Riesen, natürlich einem weiteren Gebirge.  
  
Vor dem Gebirge lag ein Wald, der als Silva mille mortum ( = Wald der tausend Tode), bekannt war. Dort hatte vor fast 200 Jahren die größte Schlacht zwischen den Druiden und de Riesen getobt und dabei hatten viele den Tod gefunden. Adrasteia dachte nur ungern daran zurück. Sie selbst war zwar nicht dabei gewesen, aber die Erzählungen der Überlebenden hatten gereicht. Nur selten wagten sich Reisende in diesen Wald, denn es hieß, dort lebten erstens schreckliche Kreaturen, die sich von Blut ernährten und zweitens würden die Geister der Gefallenen dort herumspucken.  
  
Das war auch der Grund, weswegen Adrasteia den Sandpanther wieder einmal vor dem Wald zurückließ, bevor sie mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl den Wald betrat.  
  
Es war ungewöhnlich dunkel dort drinnen und es gab viele abgestorbene Büsche und Bäume. Nur selten erblickte die Eisdruidin eine blühende Pflanze oder einen grünen Baum.,, Kein Wunder, dass sich um diesen Ort so viele Sagen und Geschichten winden," dachte sie während sie mit schnellen Schritten hindurchlief. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Knacken, nicht weit entfernt von ihr. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Wieder ertönte ein Knacken, diesmal näher, etwas weiter links. Adrasteia zückte ihren Zauberstab, als von hinten ein grauenhaftes Gebrüll ertönte und ein großer, schwarzer Schatten auf sie zu sprang. Adrasteia wirbelte herum, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr, einen Zauberspruch zu murmeln. Sie sah das Tier fest an und dieses blieb plötzlich, mitten in der Luft stehen.  
  
Es war ein Schattenwolf. Diese Tiere besaßen keinen eigentlichen Körper, sie bestanden tatsächlich nur aus dem Schatten, verfügten aber trotzdem über fast sieben Zentimeter lange Krallen. Adrasteia sprach einen Fesslungsspruch aus und wenige Sekunden später löste sich die Starre und das Tier fiel gefesselt, um sich schlagend, zu Boden.  
  
Die Eisdruidin nahm ihren Weg wieder auf. 


End file.
